Viaje a las estrellas (2009)
| recaudación = USD 385 494 555 | imdb = 0796366 | filmaffinity = 138466 | sucedida_por = Star Trek: en la oscuridad }} Star Trek (también conocida como Star Trek XI, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Un nuevo comienzo o Star Trek: El Futuro Comienza) (ahora se le conoce como el Reboot de la serie filmica de Star Trek), es una película de ciencia ficción dirigida por J. J. Abrams, escrita por Roberto Orci y Alex Kurtzman, y producida por Damon Lindelof y Bryan Burk. Es la undécima película basada en la franquicia de Star Trek creada por Gene Roddenberry, y cuenta con los personajes principales de Star Trek: The Original Series, representados por un nuevo elenco. Explora las historias previas de James T. Kirk (Chris Pine) y Spock (Zachary Quinto), antes de unirse a bordo de la Enterprise para combatir a Nero (Eric Bana), un romulano del futuro que amenaza a la Federación Unida de Planetas. Esta película fue estrenada el 7 de abril de 2009 en el Opera House de Sidney, Australia, pero su estreno en cines convencionales se realizó entre el 7 y el 26 de mayo de 2009 dependiendo del país y el 5 de junio de 2009 en México siendo retrasada debido a la Pandemia de gripe A (H1N1) de 2009. El desarrollo de Star Trek XI comenzó en 2005, cuando Paramount Pictures contrató a Abrams, Orci y Kurtzman para revivir la franquicia. Ellos quisieron ser fieles al canon de Star Trek, pero también introdujeron elementos de sus novelas favoritas, modificando la historia con viajes en el tiempo, y modernizando el diseño de producción de la serie original para hacerla atractiva a todo el público. La filmación se realizó desde noviembre de 2007 hasta abril de 2008 bajo un extremo secreto. Al mismo tiempo que se rodaba la película, Paramount tomó la decisión de retrasar el estreno cambiando la fecha del 25 de diciembre de 2008, para el 8 de mayo de 2009. El propósito de la película es ser una especie de reinicio de la franquicia (respetando la continuidad original), que permitirá narrar las aventuras de Kirk, Spock y su tripulación en el Enterprise en forma de una nueva saga cinematográfica creativamente libre, que sea accesible para una audiencia no familiarizada con la franquicia. Argumento En el espacio, la nave de la Federación USS Kelvin explora un extraño fenómeno astrofísico similar a una tormenta eléctrica, que para el asombro de sus navegantes, se transforma en un inmenso agujero negro y de éste emerge una inmensa y monstruosa nave negra. Sin previo aviso, los recién llegados disparan contra los desprevenidos exploradores imposibilitando que su nave se aleje, y les envían un mensaje para que su capitán se reúna con ellos para negociar un alto el fuego. Éste obedece pidiendo a sus camaradas que se apresuren a evacuar el Kelvin. Nada más entrar en la misteriosa nave, el hombre es interrogado y asesinado por un romulano llamado Nero, que ordena destruir cuanto queda del Kelvin. El primer oficial de esta nave, George Kirk, (Chris Hemsworth), ordena que todo el mundo se marche en las lanzaderas, pero al destruirse el piloto automático, él tiene que quedarse en la nave y utilizar sus armas para protegerles. En una de estas pequeñas naves parte su mujer que está dando a luz a su hijo. Ambos le bautizan James Tiberius Kirk antes de que su padre dirija el Kelvin contra la nave enemiga, haciéndola colisionar mientras su amada y su hijo huyen a salvo. Más de veinte años después, se nos presenta paralelamente la vida de dos jóvenes que viven en mundos diferentes. Uno de ellos es Kirk, un joven con grandes capacidades, pero con gran torpeza para expresarlas, cínico y desorientado en la sociedad. Tras una violenta aventura en un bar, es encontrado por un admirador de su padre: el capitán Christopher Pike de la Flota Estelar, quien le recuerda el mérito de su progenitor y le invita a que se convierta en un oficial como él o mejor. Animado por sus palabras, Kirk decide ingresar en la Flota Estelar y acude al muelle del desierto de Iowa, donde se está construyendo la nave USS Enterprise. Allí entabla amistad con el médico Leonard McCoy, que le acompañará en su aprendizaje. El otro es Spock, un niño nacido de la unión de una humana y un vulcano. Los vulcanos son seres que sólo se guían por la razón y la lógica y rechazan las emociones, a las cuales Spock es muy vulnerable debido a su sangre humana. Los demás niños le rechazan por ser un ser incompleto, pero su padre le asegura tener plena capacidad para elegir cualquier camino. Sorprendentemente, al llegar a su adultez Spock ha tenido un éxito de aptitud muy superior a la media y ello le permite ingresar en las élites académicas de su planeta. Cuando está a punto de aceptar, descubre que los eruditos siguen menospreciando la condición humana que ya no señalan en él sino en su madre. Ofendido, les rechaza y decide marcharse para ingresar en la Flota Estelar. Tres años después, Kirk y McCoy están finalizando su formación. Kirk mantiene su ojo puesto en Nyota Uhura, la estudiante de xenolingüística que conoció en el bar, pero ésta le rechaza repetidas veces. En un acto de espiarla, la oye decir que ha detectado un mensaje de una flota Klingon que fue destruida por una nave gigantesca, pero ninguno de los dos le da importancia. En un intento de impresionarla, Kirk decide afrontar por tercera vez la Prueba del Kobayashi Maru, una simulación virtual del rescate de una nave rodeada por un enjambre de naves de guerra Klingon. Ningún alumno ha superado esta prueba jamás, pero insospechadamente, Kirk lo logra con éxito. Spock, el programador de la prueba, descubre que Kirk la ha reprogramado sin permiso y le lleva a un juicio en donde ambos se conocen, y se revela ante todos que la prueba no está diseñada para superarse sino para estudiar las reacciones de los navegantes. En mitad de la reunión, la Flota Estelar recibe un mensaje de socorro desde el planeta Vulcano. Spock, Uhura y McCoy son inmediatamente asignados a la mejor nave, el USS Enterprise, bajo el mando del capitán Pike. Kirk, sin embargo, es suspendido por su falta y debe quedarse en la Tierra hasta nueva orden. A última hora, McCoy le lleva con él intoxicándolo e ingresándolo en el Enterprise con la excusa de desintoxicarlo. Cuando el USS Enterpise zarpa hacia Vulcano, el joven navegador Pavel Chekov informa de un nuevo mensaje, según el cual se reporta una anomalía similar a una tormenta eléctrica cerca del lugar. Kirk, alertado, se encuentra con Uhura y ésta le confirma que la nave de la que se hablaba en el mensaje de los Klingon era romulana. Asociando ambas ideas, Kirk acude corriendo al puente de mando y les advierte a todos de que la inmensa nave romulana podría estar atacando Vulcano y esperándoles. Spock, a pesar de contrariarse con su presencia, la da la razón al oír sus explicaciones. Al llegar, efectivamente, hallan una gigantesca y terrorífica nave espacial negra navegando entre los restos flotantes de quienes han llegado antes. Dentro de la nave invasora, Nero reconoce el Enterprise (y misteriosamente, también a Spock) y opta por no destruirlo, pero amenaza con hacerlo sin vacilar si no envían al capitán Pike en una lanzadera para negociar. Éste acepta reunirse con él, y antes de hacerlo nombra a Spock capitán de la nave, y a Kirk su primer oficial. En ese preciso instante, la nave de Nero se halla sobre Vulcano dejando pender sobre él un perforador de energía que cuelga de una cadena. Éste crea una barrera que impide las comunicaciones y el transporte, por lo cual Kirk, el piloto Hikaru Sulu y el ingeniero Olsen son asignados para bajar sobre ella en paracaídas saltando desde la lanzadera del capitán Pike. Los tres se lanzan desde el espacio y el ingeniero Olsen perece en el rayo de energía, pero Kirk y Sulu logran matar a los vigilantes de la perforadora e inutilizarla. Justo antes de ser teletransportados al Enterprise contemplan cómo Nero deja caer sobre el plantea una extraña cápsula, que entra por el agujero perforado. En el Enterprise, Chekov descubre con horror que los invasores han creado un agujero negro dentro del planeta y que éste se está devorando a sí mismo. Durante los pocos minutos que le quedan a su mundo, Spock se teletransporta para caminar por él por última vez e intentar salvar a sus padres y tutores. Cuando Chekov está a punto de teletransportarles, una grieta se forma junto a ellos y la madre de Spock cae al abismo. El planeta Vulcano no tarda en desintegrarse y desaparecer por completo, pero el Enterprise logra alejarse a tiempo. Momentos después, el capitán Pike se halla cautivo en la nave de Nero, la cual según este no es más que una nave de extracción de otra época. El romulano no parece satisfecho con el genocidio que acaba de cometer, y exige a Pike que le revela las frecuencias de los campos defensivos que envuelven la Tierra. Cuando su prisionero le reprocha, Nero se desahoga relatando que su planeta se destruyó mientras él trabajaba fuera, aunque la Federación y Spock "prometieron evitarlo". La catástrofe se cobró la vida de su mujer embarazada de su hijo, y él prometió vengarse desintegrando uno a uno cada mundo de la Federación. Pike, lógicamente, se niega en rotundo a prestarle ayuda. Sin embargo Nero parece contar con ello, y le corresponde insertándole por la boca una babosa de Centauro: un parásito que se aferra al cerebro y convierte a la víctima en alguien sumiso que responderá a sus preguntas. Tras la tragedia, Kirk y Spock son quienes más poder tienen en el Enterprise. Kirk deduce que si Pike ha sido capturado es para interrogársele sobre los sistemas defensivos del planeta Tierra, luego es allí adonde deberían acudir. Spock, por otra parte, sabe que el Enterprise es incapaz de detener a la nave de Nero, y ordena que se reúnan con el resto de la Flota Estelar, que se halla en otro lugar. Kirk no es capaz de aceptar esto y se insubordina, pero se ve rápidamente reducido. Mccoy, Uhura, Chekov y Sulu contemplan con desconcierto cómo Spock entonces ordena meter a Kirk en una cápsula y abandonársele en el helado mundo de Delta Vega, vecino del Vulcano. Kirk, al despertar, sale de la cápsula y se dirige a pie hacia un puesto cercano de la Flota Estelar, pero entre os glaciares es atacado por un enorme depredador. El joven intenta refugiarse en una cueva con el monstruo pisándole los talones, y cuando está a punto de morir devorado, una figura con una antorcha repele a la bestia salvándole la vida. El extraño resulta ser una amigable anciano vulcano que parece reconocerle, casi como si fueran amigos de hace años. Cuando Kirk expresa su desconicerto, el desconocido revela no ser otra persona que Spock. Ambos personajes se sientan a explicar lo sucedido, y el anciano Spock revela que tanto él como Nero proceden del futuro: dentro de más de un siglo, una estrella hará explosión transformándose en una gran supernova que consumirá mundos enteros, y la Federación enviará a Spock a destruirla usando una tecnología que permite crear agujeros negros. Sin embargo, no logró hacerlo a tiempo para evitar que el planeta Rómulo fuera calcinado. Entonces apareció Nero en su nave, encolerizado, y persiguió la pequeña nave de Spock hasta que ambos fueron engullidos por el agujero negro recién creado. Nero emergió antes que Spock, concretamente cuando el USS Kelvin exploraba el lugar previamente al nacimiento de Kirk. Spock, por su parte, apareció 25 años después, y encontró a Nero esperándole. Tras robar su nave y su tecnología de agujero negros, el romulano perdonó su vida y le abandonó en el planeta Delta Vega, desde el cual podría compartir el horror de la pérdida de su mundo. Decididos a evitar que tal catástrofe se repita con la Tierra, Kirk y Spock acuden al puesto de la Flota Estelar que se halla a pocos kilómetros. Allí se encuentran con un hombre que parece llevar solo allí mucho tiempo. Spock le reconoce como Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, el hombre que en el futuro descubrirá cómo teletransportarse a una nave que viaje más rápido que la luz; de hecho, se halla aislado en ese recóndito lugar por un experimento fallido. Con la ayuda de Spock, Scotty descubre la fórmula correcta antes de tiempo, y los tres están a punto de irse cuando Spock anuncia que no va a acompañarles. Ante la sorpresa de Kirk, Spock le explica que para detener a Nero él y el joven Spock tendrán que trabajar mano a mano y con confianza, sin tenerle a él de intermediario. Para ello, Kirk tendrá que ganarse el puesto de capitán comprometiendo a Spock emocionalmente y obligándole a renunciar a su puesto. Al despedirse, Spock hace una referencia cariñosa al Kirk que él conoció, y aquel en el cual quizá se convierta algún día el que desaparece ante sus ojos. Kirk y Scotty reaparecen en el Enterprise y son inmediatamente arrestados. El joven Spock que capitanea la nave se desconcierta al verles y trata de interrogarles, pero Kirk le asalta acusándole de no tener iniciativa apara hacer lo necesario. Spock trata de defender su razón frente a los golpes de humor de Kirk, pero cuando éste le acusa de no amar lo suficiente a su mundo y a su madre recién perdidos, Spock rompe a gritar y se le echa al cuello. Tras lograr calmarse, el desconsolado medio vulcano sale del puente de mando rechazando todo consuelo. Entonces, Kirk se autoproclama capitán de la nave, de acuerdo a cuando Pike le nombró primer oficial, y Scotty es asignado como nuevo ingeniero. Se da la orden general de perseguir a Nero y hacer lo posible para detenerle. Spock, que se halla a solas, es encontrado por su padre y éste le oye confesar que aún guarda sus debilidades de la niñez. Sin embargo, cuando su padre le dice que no se casó con su madre por otra cosa que amor, recobra el ánimo y se reúne con la tripulación. Los siete juntos, trazan un plan: Chekov y Sulu situarán el Enterprise bajo los anillos de Saturno para que Nero no lo detecte, y desde allí, Kirk y Spock serán teletransportados a la nave romulana gracias al descubrimiento de Scotty. Su misión consiste en sabotear la operación del enemigo, rescatar al capitán Pike y robar la tecnología de los agujeros negros. El primer paso del plan tiene éxito, y Kirk y Spock aparecen en las entrañas de la inmensa nave, donde mantienen un tiroteo con la tripulación. Al llegar al hangar, encuentran la nave del anciano Spock y dentro la tecnología de los agujeros negros; este vehículo reconoce la joven encarnación de su piloto original, la única persona que podrá pilotarla. Entonces los dos jóvenes se separan: Kirk acude en busca del capitán Pike, y Spock se marcha en la nave para destruir la perforadora. Cuando Kirk busca a Pike, Nero le encuentra por sorpresa y parece a punto de matarle cuando salta la alarma de que Spock ha destruido la perforadora que estaba abriendo un agujero en la superficie terrestre. Nero abandona a su víctima para acudir al puesto de mando y ordenar perseguir la pequeña nave, que se aleja a gran velocidad. Aprovechando esto, Kirk mata al primer oficial de Nero y logra llegar adonde tienen cautivo al capitán Pike. Lejos de la Tierra, Spock da media vuelta y se lanza directamente sobre la nave de Nero, que lanza una lluvia de misiles sobre ella. El Enterprise hace aparición protegiendo a la pequeña nave, y ésta atraviesa todas las barreras para colsionar contra ella. Justo antes de que eso ocurre, Kirk, Spock y Pike son transportados sanos y salvos de vuelta al Enterprise. La nave de Nero se parte en dos cuando un agujero negro se forma dentro de ella, y el romulano, frustrado, se niega a aceptar que sus vencedores les perdonen la vida transportándolos. Ante la negativa, Kirk ordena abrir fuego y el Enterprise dispara todas sus armas contra el enemigo, cuyos restos son sepultados en el abismo, eliminando la amenaza para siempre. De vuelta en la Tierra, los dos Spocks se encuentran y el joven se sorprende de que el anciano no quisiera acompañar a Kirk en la misión. Éste le revela que no hacía la menor falta, pues él no tenía capacidad para ayudarles, pero sabía de qué eran capaces si confiaban el uno en el otro, agregando que no quería privarles del inicio de una amistad "que les definirá de un modo que aún no pueden entender". Los dos medio-vulcanos acuerdan que el joven permanecerá en la Flota Estelar para ayudar a Kirk, y el anciano permenecerá junto a los supervivientes vulcanos para guiarles a un nuevo mundo que poblar. Tras esto, Kirk es condecorado por la Academia y es nombrado capitán del Enterprise, felicitado por un orgulloso capitán Pike. Toda la tripulación se presenta en la nave, y Spock solicita el puesto de primer oficial que Kirk le concede gustosamente. Con una despedida del anciano Spock, la intrépida tripulación se aventura allá adonde ningún hombre ha llegado anteriormente. Reparto Chris Pine como James Tiberius Kirk. Zachary Quinto como Spock. Leonard Nimoy como Spock Prime. Karl Urban como Leonard McCoy. Zoe Saldana como Nyota Uhura. Simon Pegg como Montgomery Scott. John Cho como Hikaru Sulu. Anton Yelchin como Pavel Chekov Eric Bana como Capitan Nero. Equipo técnico La película fue dirigida por el reconocido y exitoso J. J. Abrams (creador de Lost y Alias) y contó con un presupuesto de 150 millones de dólares aproximadamente, siendo la más cara de la franquicia (casi 80 millones más de lo que costó su inmediata antecesora Star Trek X: Némesis, cuyo coste apenas alcanzaba los 70 millones). thumb|175px|left|[[J. J. Abrams, director, productor y escritor de la película.]] De cara a la realización, Abrams ha reunido a sus colaboradores habituales. Así pues, el guion ha sido escrito por Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci (responsables de los libretos de Alias y la exitosa Transformers), sobre un esbozo argumental planteado por el propio Abrams y Damon Lindelof (uno de los máximos responsables de Lost). Estos dos autores también son los co-productores del film a través de la empresa Bad Robot. De la misma manera, el compositor de la banda sonora es el premiado Michael Giacchino (responsable de las partituras de Los increíbles, Misión: Imposible III y Ratatouille). Aún conservando los elementos estéticos pop de la serie de 1966, ha habido un profundo lavado de cara en el diseño de producción. Con Herman Zimmerman ya jubilado (era el principal diseñador de producción de la saga desde hace más de 20 años), fue Scott Chambliss quien recogió el testigo. Reparto El reparto principal está formado por jóvenes promesas llegadas de la televisión y algún actor de reconocido prestigio en la industria. Entre los primeros destaca el nombre de Chris Hemsworth, que se hizo famoso por su papel del Dios nórdico Thor en Thor y Los Vengadores. Zachary Quinto, que se hizo famoso por su papel de Sylar en la serie Héroes, en el papel de Spock y Chris Pine como el Capitán James T. Kirk. En el reparto de secundarios esta compuesto por Zoe Saldaña (Piratas del Caribe, Avatar (película), La Terminal) que interpreta a la oficial de comunicaciones Uhura. El actor ruso Anton Yelchin (Charlie Bartlett) interpretó a Pavel Chekov; y John Cho (In Good Company) al timonel Hikaru Sulu. Más conocidos son Eric Bana (Hulk, Múnich, entre otras), Simon Pegg (Hot Fuzz, Shaun of the Dead) y Karl Urban ([[Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos|trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos]], Pathfinder, Doom: la Puerta del Infierno); quienes interpretan a Nero (el villano de la película), al ingeniero Montgomery Scott y al Doctor Leonard McCoy respectivamente. Además, Abrams quiso rodear al reparto principal con secundarios reconocidos como Winona Ryder (Eduardo Manostijeras) quién interpretó a Amanda Grayson, la madre de Spock. Bruce Greenwood (Trece días) interpretó al capitán Christopher Pike (predecesor de Kirk al mando del Enterprise), y Ben Cross (Carros de Fuego), por su parte, encarnó al embajador Sarek, padre de Spock. Además, la película cuenta con la presencia de Leonard Nimoy, quién vuelve a encarnar a un anciano Spock, y cuyo papel es clave en el argumento. El reparto lo completan: * Chris Hemsworth - George Kirk (Padre de Kirk). * Clifton Collins Jr. - General Ayel (Primer Oficial de Nero) * Jennifer Morrison - Winona Kirk (Madre de Kirk). * Rachel Nichols - Cadete de Orión * Tyler Perry - Director de la Academia de la Flota Estelar * Jimmy Bennett - James T. Kirk (a los 11 años) * Spencer Daniels - George Samuel Kirk Jr. (Hermano de Kirk) * Sonita Henry - Médico de la USS Kelvin (Cameo) * Paul McGillion - Oficial de barraca de la Academia de la Flota Estelar (Cameo) Producción Desarrollo En 1968 en la Convención Mundial de Ciencia Ficción, el creador de Star Trek, Gene Roddenberry, declaró que haría una precuela de la serie de televisión. El concepto de precuela resurgió en la década de 1980 de la mano de Ralph Winter y Harve Bennett, durante el desarrolo de las cuarta y quinta película de la franquicia. Es así que David Loughery escribió un guion titulado "The Academy Years", pero no vio la luz debido a la objeción del elenco original y de algunos fanáticos. En febrero de 2005, siguiendo el fracaso del décimo film (Star Trek Nemesis) y de la cancelación de la serie Star Trek: Enterprise, el productor ejecutivo Rick Berman y el escritor Erik Jendresen estaban desarrollando un nuevo film titulado "Star Trek: The Beginning". Involucraba a nuevos personajes, como a Tiberius Chase (ancestro de Kirk). Hubiese tenido lugar después de ST:ENT y antes de ST:TOS, durante la guerra romulana. En 2005, Gail Berman, presidente de Paramount, convenció a la ejecutiva en jefe de CBS, Leslie Moonves, que le diera dieciocho meses para desarrollar una nueva película de Star Trek antes de que CBS comience con el desarrollo de una nueva serie de televisión basada en la franquicia. Berman convocó a los escritores de Mission Impossible 3, Roberto Orci y Alex Kurtzman, para ideas para el nuevo film, y le pidió al director J. J. Abrams que la produjera. Abrams, Orci and Kurtzman, además de los productores Damon Lindelof y Bryan Burk, sentían que la franquicia había explorado suficiente lo sucedido luego de la serie original. La compañía de Abrams, Bad Robot financió la película junto con Paramount Pictures, siendo la primera vez que una película de Star Trek era financiada por otra compañía. Level 1 Entertainment también coprodujo el film, pero durante el 2008 fue reemplazado por Spyglass Entertainment como socio financiero. Abrams dijo que no había visto Star Trek Nemesis porque ha estado "desconectado" de la franquicia, y explicó que para él, Star Trek era sobre Spock y Kirk, que las otras series era como "aventuras separadas con el nombre de Star Trek" demostrando su gran conocimiento sobre la serie. En febrero de 2007, Abrams aceptó la oferta de Paramount para dirigir la película, puesto que se encontraba únicamente relacionado al proyecto como productor. Diseño El film fue diseñado principalmente por Ryan Church y el veterano de Star Trek John Eaves. Carolyn Porco de la NASA fue consultada sobre ciencia planetaria e imágenes, mientras que el creador del monstruo de Cloverfield, Neville Page, se encargó de las criaturas de la película. Abrams declaró que lo difícil de mostrar el futuro es que, gran parte de la tecnología moderna esta inspirada en la serie original. Por lo tanto, la producción de diseño tuvo que ser consistente con la serie de televisión, y al mismo tiempo, debía verse más avanzada que la tecnología real creada después de Star Trek: The Original Series. "Todos tenemos un iPhone y sabemos que hace más que un comunicador de la serie", dijo Abrams. Fue la intención de Abrams que la Enterprise fuera una combinación del diseño visto en la serie y en la película original. Para enfatizar el gran tamaño de la nave, el director seleccionó diferentes diseños para las cubiertas. La enfermería es más moderna que otras áreas como ingenería o la sala de transportación que tienen un diseño más industrial. El productor de diseño, Scott Chambliss, se mantuvo fiel al puente original, pero alterado estéticamente con colores más brillantes para reflejar el optimismo de Star Trek. Enter the main site and click "About" on the navigation menu to access. Abrams bromeó diciendo que el rediseño del puente hacia ver al Apple Store no muy fantástico. Para el diseño de indumentaria fue elegido Michael Kaplan porque no había visto ninguna de las anteriores películas, por lo tanto los haría desde un nuevo ángulo. Los uniformes de la Flota Estelar respetaban los colores de la serie original. Kaplan quería que los uniformes fueran más sofisticados que los originales y eligió que el símbolo de la Flota estuviera bordado en ellos. Rodaje La filmación que duró 85 días, comenzó el 7 de noviembre de 2007 y finalizó el 27 de marzo de 2008, tuvo lugar en 11 decorados construidos por Paramount, además de dos semanas en Islandia. El equipo de producción se mantuvo con una altísima seguridad alrededor de la película. Karl Urban reveló que: "Hay un nivel de secreto y seguridad que todos nos hemos vistos forzados a adoptar. Lo que quiero decir es que, es una especie de paranoia, pero algo justificada. No está permitido andar en público con los uniformes y tenemos que ir a todos lados en esos carritos de Golf. La seguridad que hay es inmensa. Sientes que tu libertad está en juego". Efectos visuales Industrial Light & Magic y Digital Domain crearon los efectos visuales, los cuales fueron supervisados por Roger Guyett y Sherri Hanson, quienes trabajaron con Abrams en Mission Impossible 3. Abrams intentó evitar el uso de pantallas azules y verdes, con la excepción de una escena, porque dice que "lo vuelven loco". En su lugar, usó efectos especiales para extender la escala de los decorados y localizaciones. Star Trek fue el primer film en el que ILM trabajó completamente realizando naves digitalmente. Fue intención de Abrams que la Enterprise fuera una combinación del diseño original de la serie y el visto en la primera película. Para Abrams, cuando la Enterprise fue revelada en Star Trek: The Motion Picture fue la primera vez que sintió que la nave era tangible. El supervisor de efectos, Roger Guyett, quiso que la nave tuviese más partes movibles. Audio Música Michael Giacchino, un colaborador frecuente de Abrams, compuso la música de Star Trek. El mantuvo el tema original creado por Alexander Courage para los créditos finales, que para Abrams simboliza el momento en que la tripulación se une. Giacchino reconoció que sentía una presión personal al realizar la música para la película. La grabación tomó lugar en el Sony Scoring Stage con 107 piezas en la orquesta y 40 personas en el coro. El lanzamiento de la música fue realizado el 5 de mayo de 2009. Efectos de sonido Para los efectos de sonido fue elegido Ben Burtt, veterano de Star Wars. Mientras que los disparos de los phasers de la serie de televisión derivaban de la película The War of the Worlds (1953), Burtt hizo su sonido de phaser inspirados en los blasters de Star Wars. Para los torpedos de fotones y los sonidos warp, Burtt reprodujo los clásicos. Lanzamiento Teaser tráiler El primer teaser tráiler fue estrenado el 18 de enero de 2008, en la película Cloverfield, (otra producción de Bad Robot con J. J. Abrams a la cabeza), y se encontraba disponible para su descarga en alta definición desde la página web oficial (y otras populares páginas de tráilers). El teaser muestra el proceso de construcción del Enterprise NCC-1701 en los astilleros de San Francisco, previo al ensamblaje final en la plataforma flotante también en San Francisco. Al ritmo de una música dramática se suceden varias tomas de cada una de las secciones que configuran la nave, mientras suenan algunas frases históricas relacionadas con la carrera espacial norteamericana iniciada en los 60, como la conocida "Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad" de Neil Armstrong. Finalmente, suena la música original de Alexander Courage y Leonard Nimoy pronuncia la frase "El espacio, la frontera final". En ese momento hay un fundido en negro que da paso al nuevo logo y a los créditos de la película. Marketing Siguiendo la estela de Cloverfield, The Dark Knight o REC, y otras grandes producciones del cine, Star Trek XI fue objeto de una campaña de marketing viral que comenzó a principios de enero de 2008 con el lanzamiento de la página web oficial de la película. El 14 de noviembre de 2008, acompañando el estreno de 007: Quantum of Solace, llegó el primer tráiler con metraje oficial de la película. El objetivo de los creadores de Star Trek XI, es acercar al público la legendaria saga de ciencia ficción creada por Gene Roddenberry y potenciar su vocación comercial rompiendo con los prejuicios que, según sus detractores, tanto daño le han hecho en los últimos años. Entre enero y abril de 2009 se publicó Star Trek: Countdown un comic de 4 números a modo de precuela de la película. El comic narra la destrucción del planeta Romulus, muestra un poco del pasado de Nero y enlaza la película con la serie Star Trek: la nueva generación. Entre los promotores asociados se encuentran Nokia, Verizon Wireless, Esurance, Kellogg's, Burger King e Intel Corporation, así como también varias compañías dedicadas a la decoración hogareña, ropa, joyería, artículos de regalo y las fragancias "Tiberius", "Pon Farr" y "Red Shirt". Playmates Toys, quien tiene la licencia de juguetes de Star Trek desde el año 2000, obtuvo los derechos para comercializar este tipo de mercancías. Los primeros lanzamientos de productos se produjeron a lo largo de marzo y abril de 2009, y una segunda parte en septiembre. Playmates espera continuar con la línea de juguetes hasta el año 2010. Los primeros productos lanzados al mercado fueron figuras de acción de 3.75, 6 y 12 pulgadas respectivamente, además de una réplica del Enterprise, entre otros. Por su parte, Master Replicas, Mattel, Hasbro y Fundex Games promocionaron el film con la comercialización de juegos de mesa yScene It? y la línea Barbie. CBS también creó mercadería basada en una caricatura de Star Trek llamada Quogs. Recaudación El 7 de mayo de 2009 el film fue estrenado en numerosos países, así como también en salas especializadas en Estados Unidos, en donde recaudó 4 millones de dólares en su primer día. Al terminó del primer fin de semana, Star Trek obtuvo 79.204.289 $ en Estados Unidos y en el resto del mundo 35,5 millones de dólares. Tanto ajustado como sin ajustar por inflación, el estreno de Star Trek XI fue el más grande de la franquicia superando a Star Trek: First Contact. La película en cines IMAX obtuvo 8,5 millones de dólares, superando el récord alcanzado por The Dark Knight de 6,3 millones de dólares. La película es la que más ha recaudado de la franquicia de Star Trek, eclipsando a quien ostentaba el puesto líder, Star Trek: The Voyage Home, que había alcanzado unos 109.713.132 de dólares. Los números del fin de semana de estreno superan lo obtenido por The Undiscovered Country, The Final Frontier, Insurrection y Nemesis durante toda su permanencia en cartel. El film recaudó en Estados Unidos 257.730.019 de dólares y en el resto del mundo 127.764.536 de dólares, alcanzando un total de 385.494.555 de dólares. En Estados Unidos permaneció en cartel 147 días (21 semanas), siendo retirada de los cines el 1 de octubre de 2009. Blu-Ray/DVD El film fue lanzado en formato BD y DVD el 17 de noviembre de 2009 en Estados Unidos, el 16 de noviembre en Reino Unido y el 9 de diciembre en España. Se presentaron 3 versiones, de uno y dos disco en DVD, y una versión de tres discos en Blu-Ray. El material adicional incluido son escenas eliminadas, tráilers, comentarios, detrás de escenas, entre otros. En su primera semana, el film se encontró entre los primeros puesto de Nielsen VideoScan First Alert y Home Media Magazine’s. La película se estima que vendió 5.7 millones de discos en su primer semana de ventas. Por otra parte, las ventas en Blu-Ray alcanzaron 1.1 millones de unidades. Según el chart de Nielsen VideoScan Blu-ray Disc, Star Trek fue fácilmente el ganador, considerando que casi el 38% de las ventas fueron en este formato. Secuela J. J. Ahbrams anunció que la secuela llevaría el nombre oficial de Star Trek Into Darkness, que se estrenaría en las salas de cine el 17 de mayo de 2013. Galería J J Abrams 2006-02-11.jpg Zachary quinto smile.jpg OviattLibrary.jpg I70_at_San_Rafael_swell-Green_River.jpg Vasquez_Rocks_County_Park.jpg Star_Trek_(film)_bridge_panorama_.jpg Star_Trek_(film_2009)_-_Trailer_2.jpg Startrekposter.jpg StarTrekSydneyOperaHousePremiereApr09.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos * Página web oficial (en español). * Página web oficial (en inglés). * Categoría:Películas de Star Trek Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de 2009 Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Remakes Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar